<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalemate by AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823540">Stalemate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul'>AnotherLostSoul (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, L got the Covid!, L is a giant baby when hes sick, Love Confessions, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sick Character, Watari knows, innocent Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L contracts Covid-19 and during an enforced quarantine, Light realises and confesses his feelings to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalemate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just pure sweetness and something I felt like writing for fun. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was ironic out of everyone on the Kira Task Force that </span>
  <em>
    <span>L </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the one to contract Covid-19. L didn't leave the skyscraper so it was assumed he'd come into contact with the virus by a delivery he'd recieved a few days prior to him falling sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Watari was very concerned and ordered everyone home immediately. Unfortunately for Light, he just happened to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>chained</span>
  </em>
  <span> to L at the time. It took much persuasion, but eventually Souichiro Yagami had no choice but to accept Light would be staying at HQ for a while under enforced quarantine. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I know it isn't ideal, Yagami-San, but Ryuzaki and Light are too healthy young men. The threat is minimal for them. I, of course, will keep you updated and care for them myself'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the Kira Case was ground to a halt. L was miserable and the hacking cough and high temperature he was suffering from obviously made Light very uncomfortable. Since there was only three of them in HQ, the chain was released and the building shut down and secured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did help Light feel a little more comfortable, but he was concerned and not just for his health. L really wasn't coping well with the virus- he wasn't even eating his usual mountain of sugar. Light knew the depths of his feelings for L, tried to deny them on a daily basis too, but it was growing harder and harder to do. Somehow, he'd ended up falling for the impossible (adorable) man he made his life a living hell and quoted Kira perctanges at him for a morning greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryuzaki, please" Light sighed, one hand running through his hair in exasperation, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drink"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L turned his nose up at the cup of tea and resumed his miserable huddle. "I can't. My throat hurts. I could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Light-Kun"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light snorted, "Tch, as if. I wouldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> fortunate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude" L sniffed, somehow curling even further in on himself. "And I thought Light-Kun was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sighed and settled a hand on L's bony shoulder. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ryuzaki. That's why I'm trying to coax you into drinking something. You don't want to dehydrate. Come on, just a few sips for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L peeked up through his bangs and Light had to firmly tell himself that the action was not cute at all. It was childish and L was acting like a big baby about the whole thing. He'd been unwell for a week already and his symptoms were showing signs of easing. Hopefully he'd be well again soon and he could be relieved of his babysitting duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Light-Kun isn't feeling unwell at all?" L questioned as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> reached to accept the cup of tea Light offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I feel fine" Light held up his hand, palm up, so L could examine the dry, red skin. "Except my hands, I've lost count of how often I'm washing them" he added with a rueful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L sipped at his tea and pondered the possibility of Light's immunity to the virus. Maybe it was a sign that the virus was Kira's work? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'But he isn't Kira right now and that is admittedly a stupid thought. It's a Novel Virus and a natural occurance'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Light" the lack of suffix wasn't lost on either of them and Light gave him a small smile. The quarantine had given them more time to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to one another rather than bicker. Light had even found out L had a secret passion for gardening and had already decided once lockdown was over he was going to buy L some pot plants to grow on the roof. Who knew, perhaps it would even encourage L to get some sunlight? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome" Light noticed L had drank half of it. That was better than nothing. "Are you going to try and sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L shook his head and sighed. "I can't. I want to though"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hmm. I wonder why he can't sleep? I bet he's suffered some trauma that's brought on his Insomnia'</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thought made a painful pang hit his gut and Light nodded towards the bed. "Try, Ryuzaki, I could read to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L arched an eyebrow. Why was Light being so nurturing to him? It wasn't that he minded (quite the opposite, actually) but he couldn't help but feel a little on guard. "... What will you read?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light walked gracefully over to the book shelf and scanned the row of books critically. There were some heavy works here and he doubted L would get much sleep if he selected them. They'd probably end up debating instead. No, he needed something nice and fanciful. A classic that wasn't too deep. He smiled and selected 'Gullivers Travels' and held it up to L. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L nodded and Light brought the book over, perching on the edge of L's bed. The Detective slowly uncurled from the sofa but took his fluffy gray throw with him as he shuffeled (far too dramatically in Light's opinion) to the bed. Light bit back a sigh as the fluffy gray throw (and L) vanished under the duvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Comfy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer was a hacking cough. Light discreetly squirted more hand sanitizer onto his hands and shifted a few inches down the bed. How the hell hadn't he got sick yet? And why the hell was he still willing to risk it to look after L? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so he knew the answer to the second one… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light began to read, occasionally flicking his eyes up to the tufts of black hair poking out of the top of the duvet. L's breathing was getting slower and the slight rasp was easing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light knew L had dropped off around chapter three because of the soft snores but he couldn't bring himself to stop. There was something so sweet and comforting about sitting there reading to L and although his throat was dry and he was tired, he read on until he'd finished the chapter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light closed the book and delicately peeled back the duvet. He smiled in satisfaction as he was greeted by the sight of a soundly sleeping L. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Finally, he sleeps'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on the door sounded and Light bolted towards it, concerned L would wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Light-Kun" Watari smiled and brandished a tray of sandwiches , fruit and cake, "Ryuzaki is sleeping?" He asked, smile widening as he peered around Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he's just dropped off"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful, he needs the rest. Please tell him to take his medication when he wakes up. You have a real knack for caring for him, Light-Kun, if warms an old man's heart to see. I do hope, and I hope you'll forgive me for saying this but I feel it needs to be said, that you will confess your feelings for him soon. I believe you will find they are reciprocated. Ryuzaki does not have much exprience with matters of the heart, so unless you instigate you might find yourselves stuck in a stalemate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari bowed his head, handed Light the tray and strode away leaving Light staring after him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I believe you will find they are reciprocated'</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words bounced around Light's mind and he shook his head to clear it. So L had the same feelings he did? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could they not have known this? He wanted to laugh, feelings of pure happiness bubbling in his chest. L liked him to! It suddenly made perfect sense. L would listen to him. L would drink for him and go to sleep when he read to him. L would drop the 'Kun' from his name sometimes. L would stare at him, sometimes he'd blush… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I don't want to be stuck in a stalemate. I don't want to keep denying them. If he has feelings for me too then I need to make the first move. Watari is right, L has virtually </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> exprience with these things'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then neither did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not really. He used people, sure, but had he ever really had feelings for anyone before? He had no idea why he was even with Misa. Sure, she was attractive but she was also an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that, as far as Light was concerned, overruled everything else. L wasn't an idiot. He was an eccentric genius and he had a sweet smile and could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he wanted to be… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it" Light whispered, his head spinning. He put the tray on the side table and resumed his perch on the edge of the bed, suddenly eager for L to wake up. He knew L wouldn't sleep long, so distracted himself by reading some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, by the time he'd finished chapter Fourteen, L was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light" L rasped, turning two, tragic eyes to him pleadingly. "Water"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dutifully, Light went to fetch the glass of water and Ibuprofen Watari had left. Once L had downed the glass, taken his medicine and settled back against the pillows, Light felt a sudden hit of anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to make the first move but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" Light asked, belatedly realizing L had said something to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked if you are alright, you've gone very flushed" L leaned forward a little, eyeing him critically, "You're sick too, aren't you? You should leave"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave" Light muttered, his eyes scanning L's face, "I don't want to leave you. Ever"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L swallowed, eyes widening as he read between the lines. "Ever?" He finally asked in a soft voice, his heart hammering against his rib cage at the implications such of such a simple word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever" Light murmered, deciding actions were louder than words. Slowly, as if not to spook a frightened animal, he reached for L's hand and held it in his own. "I think you know how I feel about you, Ryuzaki, and… I hope you feel something for me too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L's first thought had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Deny it!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he opened his mouth to do just that but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Instead, he stroked across the soft skin of Light's hand with his thumb. Light had been honest with him and therefore deserved honesty in return. "I… don't know what my feelings are for you, Light, I just know they are very strong"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled, and L was struck by how young and </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked at that moment. "Want to find out? We could learn together"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L chewed on his lip before smiling at Light's words. Yes, they could learn together. They were genii. That was what they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that, Light…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 months later) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light had just finished tidying up </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom when L slouched into the room. He looked exhausted and Light immediately decided a bath and bed were in L's immediate future, not work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He confessed" L yawned, "Getting Higuchi shipped to Germany to begin his sentance tomorrow"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light sat up, instantly alert, "And the source of his power? Was it the notebook?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled blandly. There wasn't a chance in hell Light was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting his hands on those cursed things. He'd found out all about Light's little plot to regain his memories from one loudmouthed Shinigami with an apple fetish. A lifetime supply of apples was a small price to pay to stay alive </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep Light innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. They've been destroyed" L leaned in for a kiss, delighting Light. It was still early days for their relationship and L rarely instigated intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light smiled as L curled his fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, thinking back to how desperately he had wanted to kiss L when he'd confessed to him. Unfortunately, given the circumstances, that couldn't happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though? They could kiss whenever they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'And then some'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light thought with a smirk, one hand drifting down to squeeze L's butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted, they were both flushe and panting for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Maybe sex then a bath and bed?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light amended as he pulled L to him and leaned in for another kiss. Yes, he decided as L's deft fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt, that was definitly the better plan… </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>